


Saved

by MimRai



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M, Other, Tumblr request, for an amazing person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimRai/pseuds/MimRai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mihashi finds himself faced with something he hasn't felt since Junior High.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saved

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAHHHHH!!!! It's been a while since I've written anything so i'm sure there's mistakes, forgive me.
> 
> ~~~~~~~
> 
> This is for the lovely Whatfulllipsyouhave on tumblr. 
> 
> Hope you like it~!

He had almost forgotten how it felt to be overwhelmed with a certain emotion. Fear. Never mind how long it had been, it was a mistake to even begin to forget.

Mihashi was unable to speak as the two older classmates cornered him. Not only was he unsure why these people were here but his voice was refusing to ask. As the space between them shortened, Mihashi found himself battling his instincts. Run, RUN! His body screaming, yet he was strangely curious.

 _What do they want from me?_ Were they going to vent all their anger on him or was there a legit reason to corner him. This was the first time he encountered such situation.

"w-w-why...?" He stuttered out. Finally something to break the silent atmosphere even if it wasn't a complete sentence. His stomach knotting as the two smiled. All curiosity gone.

"No reason." one shrugged still smiling.

"Easy target maybe." the other chuckled, "See he's shaking and we haven't done anything..." lowering himself and gaze to Mihashi's level still smiling, canines showing.

"Yet." Mihashi's body froze, a cold sweat breaking the surface of his skin. This feeling was nothing like he felt in junior high, not even close. There was no guilt, no selfishness just pure fear. He wanted to run, wanted someone to help him. A scream dancing on the tip of his tongue as one reached out.

 _Someone.....someone..... help...._ closing his eyes wishing he'd become invisible.

"Hey! What're you two doing?" Mihashi twitch at the sound of Abe's voice. Opening his eyes he looked to where Abe was standing.

"A-A-be-kun!" though he was still frightened, he was happy to see Abe there. If there was anyone Mihashi could believe in, it was Abe.

"None of you business, " the classmate on the right growled as he turned, giving space between him and Mihashi. Seeing this as his chance Mihashi with as much strength he could muster ran to Abe.

"OI! We're not done with you!" one started to chase but was stopped as a book hit his face, surprised the older classmate fell. Mihashi turned to see the boy cursing as he clutched his face. The other glaring at Abe, who in kind was glaring back.

"Serves you right. Rather than picking on someone you should go and read a book." Abe yelled. A sense of panic brushed Mihashi. These were two older classmates who possibly could hurt Abe. Even if he was thankful for his catcher, Mihashi couldn't bear the thought of him getting hurt.

 _I don't want him hurt.... not again_. That was the only thing that Mihashi could think of now, his state of fear was no longer something to worry about.

"Huh? Who do you think you are?" both standing, ready to attack. Mihashi subconsciously moved behind Abe. Taking a step forward, making himself appear as much of a threat as he could. Knowing that a fight between them would not end well. He had hope the book throw would have scared them off.

"It's none of your concern. Lunch will be ending soon, go back to class." Abe demanded. Normally his loud voice would scare Mihashi but right now it didn't matter. Abe was here helping him, something no else had done before. _Abe-kun really is amazing.._

"WHY YOU-" both about to charge. Abe preparing himself for the worst. _Damn it..._

The clanking sound of a window opening cut through the tension. Poking their head out to investigate the ruckus, the teacher began to say something before being cut off-

 _ **Diii~ng-Diii~ng**_ the bell sounded. Mihashi realized what time it was, he had been so focused on what was happening he forgot they still had to finish the school day.

"Oi!~ Break it up and head back to class!!" the teacher called out to the group. Glaring once more at the older classmates Abe grabbed Mihashi's wrist tugging him away.

All the way back to the main door way Abe held onto that wrist, grip a bit tight but Mihashi didn't mind. He couldn't have been happier.


End file.
